<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invasion by kuro_captive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492263">Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_captive/pseuds/kuro_captive'>kuro_captive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_captive/pseuds/kuro_captive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(From my Wattpad since I just joined) </p>
<p>It's been a few years since Zim disappeared, and the loneliness that settled over Dib after he left was more or less surprising. Why would one be so lonely and borderline depressed after losing an enemy?</p>
<p>Good can't live without Evil, and vice-versa. Dib learned that from Megamind, of course. And why would Will Ferrell lie to him? Preposterous. </p>
<p>Junior year was just starting, and the only things Dib expected was stupidly hard tests, reeking classrooms, and probably a few choice words thrown at him in the hall that made him want to fling himself over a bridge- but what he didn't expect was for Zim to walk right through those doors- right back into his life without as much as a fucking tardy pass.</p>
<p>(This fic is probably hella cheesy, too angsty, and maybe?? out of character but I hope you all enjoy ^^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Dib is reintroduced to his arch nemesis and the world tips even more out of balance, leaving Dib spinning in the nothingness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First day of Junior year. The parking lot was bustling with new freshman and tired seniors and people like Dib- Suicidal Juniors who were already ready for one of two things to end- their lives, or high school.</p>
<p>At least Dib had half the mind to know it was worse when you actually left high school.</p>
<p>Dib worked part time in a shitty little ice cream shop, as well as helping around in his dad's lab for cash. Things haven't really been going well for him- He of course was still doing well in school, kept up with work, and stayed up far to late focusing on the usual paranormal anomaly- but it wasn't what was on the outside that was the problem.</p>
<p>It was inside.</p>
<p>The constant ticking that echoed in his head, the nagging voice at the back of his mind, the reason he stayed up or slept to much, ate to much or ate to little, the reason why he'd scream at his sister, Gaz, or cry when she'd give even the smallest sarcastic remark. Depression, anxiety, paranoia- you name it and it's a possibility he has it. Can you blame him, in the world he lives in, with the family he lives with? The only thing that ever settled that- besides the paranoia- was a certain extraterrestrial being by the name of Zim.</p>
<p>Zim was his counterpart- his enemy, his purpose. The reason why he woke up every morning, ready to fight another fight. The reason he tried, the reason he kept fighting- The reason he wanted to.<br/>
But he was gone again. And so was his will to try. Zim's disappearance caused his depression to worsen, brought out the razor blades and tears. He'd walk by the abandoned base and the tears would fill his eyes, the nails would dig into his palms and the constant state of emptiness in his chest would become suffocating.</p>
<p>Maybe he didn't miss him. Maybe it was just the realization that he was nothing without him, nothing without someone to constantly push against, to test his strength and worth, was just too crushing.</p>
<p>But that was just wishful thinking.</p>
<p>Dib slammed his car door shut, ignoring Gaz as she grabbed all her shit out of the back seat and yelled at him to lock it up. His feet carried him across the bus lane, to the front of the school, and up the stairs. Pushing past a few people, he entered the hallway. It was cool and already smelly, the sight of hundreds of kids standing at dark purple colored lockers. It was a step up from his monstrous middle school, yeah. No underground classrooms...he thinks. His footsteps echo down the hallway as he reaches his locker, the borderline screaming coming from the kids around him causing his chest to tighten up and his breathing to speed.</p>
<p>Couldn't they just shut up?</p>
<p>Shut up.</p>
<p>His hand gripped onto his locker, shaking as his nimble fingers twist and turn at the combination lock.</p>
<p>7....6....</p>
<p>He couldn't even hear his own fucking thoughts.</p>
<p>Shut up...</p>
<p>7....6....</p>
<p>SHUT UP</p>
<p>7....6....4....</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!"</p>
<p>The hallway went quiet, but it wasn't because of Dib's little outburst. No, there was a different, greener cause of the sudden silence.</p>
<p>Dib's wide and shaking eyes slowly lift from his hard gaze on the combination lock, hand falling slowly from the locker. His eyes trail up to land on...Zim, his mouth slightly ajar in complete shock.<br/>
He was back, and he was taller. Much taller. Not as tall as Dib, or as tall as Zim's 'Almighty Tallest', but still a great improvement. Around 5'5, to be exact. A lot taller than he was in middle school. And his disguise looked better. The eyes were now a bright blue, and his hair was a lot fuller, completely covering those odd antenna of his. He wore a dark magenta sweater with dark and light magenta sleeves and his usual black leggings, and matching magenta shoes. He wore such a triumphant grin on his face- one that brought color to Dib's face and air into his tightening lungs- looking around at everyone who was looking at him.</p>
<p>"Yes! I am Zim! Gaze upon my amazing entrance and normalness!"</p>
<p>It was silent, before the entire hallway erupted into laughter. Obviously, Zim has never been to high school. Zim's smile slowly fell, then his eyes fell onto Dib, and a sneer fell onto his face. He stomped over to Dib, grabbing onto his black and white striped sleeve, ignoring when Dib flinched,</p>
<p>"Why are you making them laugh at me, Dib-stink?"</p>
<p>"...I'm...not? They're doing it on their own-" "LIES!"</p>
<p>Dib flinched as he raised his voice, rather surprised. He's missed that erratic behavior, really. Everything without the little alien was...dull. Zim was turning back to everyone in the hallway, one eye squinting, "Cease your...disgusting laughter, Meatbags!" …The laughter only grew louder. Zim faltered for a moment, before he grabbed Dib's sleeve again and turned, dragging him down the hall, to a bathroom. It was empty, luckily. Zim slammed the door behind them, frowning as he pressed his 'ear' (it was really just his antenna slipping from under the wig) against the door, fingertips pressing onto it as well, "Hmm..." He turned to look at Dib with comical speed, his eyebrow raising and one eye squinting,</p>
<p>"Your...friends, are broken."</p>
<p>"Did you see me talking to any of them? They're not my friends."</p>
<p>"Oh...well, who are your friends, hm?" Zim was standing on his toes to get into Dib's face, narrowing his eyes, causing Dib to stumble back. Zim began to circle around Dib like a vulture, "I'm looking to fit in here, be normal. Perhaps I could hang out with the Dib-human and his equally stinky friends-" He was grabbing at Dib's shirt, attempting to pull it up, as if inspecting him. Dib was quickly pulling it down, stumbling back with a glare,</p>
<p>"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't have any friends. None." "...And why is that?" Zim tilted his head, "Are you still just a loser?"</p>
<p>Dib grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes, "Y'know what-I get enough of this shit from Gaz and my dad- I don't need it from some fucking outcast freaky alien that thinks he can just up and leave people."</p>
<p>He was shoving past Zim, throwing the door open, and leaving. Zim stood in the bathroom, staring after Dib. When did Dib get so...sensitive, but not in the sensitive that he had always known. Something was...different.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Today, we will be picking partners for the..."</p>
<p>The droning voice of the biology teacher drifted away as Dib focused his gaze outside. There was a bird, sat on a branch, eating a worm viciously. He couldn't look away as is slurped on the squirming bug, beak ripping at its flesh. He became so focused in on the scene, only being pulled away from his thoughts as his name was yelled.</p>
<p>"Dib! You're with Zim."</p>
<p>Slowly, Dib's eyes slowly trailed over to Zim, who sat in the back of the lab, staring at Dib. Dib scrunched his nose as the girl who sat next to him stood, and moved, letting Zim all but run over, and slam himself down onto the stool. The alien grinned evilly up at Dib.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dib-stink. I'm so happy that I'll be able to fill that stupid big head of yours with filth for the next year."</p>
<p>"I hate you so fucking much."</p>
<p>Zim stuck his weird, long tongue out at him making Dib instantly look away, furrowing his brows together... His eyes fell upon the bird again as the teacher began speaking again, and his mind began to wander. It had been two hours since the alien was back in his life and Dib, honestly, was not feeling any better.</p>
<p>In fact, he felt himself getting worse. It seemed the others harsh words added insult to injury, literally and figuratively.</p>
<p>…Lately, he's been running out of bandages at an alarming pace. He couldn't hold food down, and he's been zoning out far to much due to his lack of sleep.</p>
<p>Why did he think Zim would fix anything when he was so far gone already?</p>
<p>"Hellllooo? Earth to Dib-human!!" Dib snapped out of his thoughts as Zim snapped his fingers in front of his face. He frowned deeply, turning to glare at Zim,</p>
<p>"What?" "...Why are you being weirder than usual, Dib-stink?"</p>
<p>Dib frowned even deeper, almost scowling at the alien now, "I don't know what you mean, leave me alone already, okay?" Dib tried to turn back around, only to flinch as his wrist was grabbed, feeling Zim's sharp nails dig into the bandaged, fresh cuts on accident.</p>
<p>"Fuck!-" "Dib! We're 'partners' now. In science! We have to work together-" …Zim froze as the scent of blood was picked up under his wig. He stared at Dib, eyes slowly trailing down to look at his wrist. Dib froze up, as well, stuck in place as Zim pulled down his sleeve, eyes landing on the blood pooling under the bandage, staining it.</p>
<p>…Though Zim would only be able to stare for a second, before Dib was ripping his hand out of his grip, "...Don't...tell anyone. Zim stared at him with wide, confused eyes, "...Did someone hurt you, human?" "...Yeah. I did. I'm serious, do not tell anyone." Dib mumbled, sounding almost ashamed.</p>
<p>"Why would you want to hurt yourself! Your weak human body can't even handle-" "Take a wild fucking guess," Dib spit out with a sneer before the shorter of the two could finish.</p>
<p>Just then, the bell rang, and Dib was grabbing his bag and leaving before Zim could say another word.</p>
<p>Zim wasn't one to give up so easily, though. He stood quickly, gritting his teeth in anger as several people held up the line to the door, trying to squeeze in like the stupid animals they were. He shoved and nudged until he was in the hallway, watching as Dib pushed out the front doors of the school, already heading down the sidewalk, earbuds stuffed in his ears. He didn't hear Zim come up behind him, but he sure as hell did when Zim grabbed his wrist, again, this time in a more gentle way.</p>
<p>It still fucking hurt.</p>
<p>He growled in pain, trying to tug his wrist away from the alien, "What the fuck? Can't you just leave me the fuck alone already?!" Zim frowned at him, deeply, "...I want to know why a stupid human like you with an already short life would want to die!"</p>
<p>Dib glared so harshly that Zim let go. "Jeez, Zim, you're so fucking great at comforting people. Fuck off." He spit his words like venom, before turning and walking back down the sidewalk. Zim, though, instantly followed.</p>
<p>"Look, Dib-Sti-...Dib, this may be surprising- it surprises me-" He bit his lip, "But...I don't want you to die."</p>
<p>…Dib paused where he was walking, turning to glare at him again, more gentle this time, not like he was about to tackle him and call Area 51, "...Why? Didn't you try to kill me like, I don't know, a billion times when we were younger?" Zim paused, actually starting to fiddle with his sleeves, "...That was when I had a primary objective from my Tallest, of course I tried to kill you and your dumb family, Dib-stink."</p>
<p>"...Had?" Dib asked in surprise, eyebrow raising. Zim grit his teeth a little, "Well- I was banished from the empire! They--they called me annoying, and a pest, and short!" He huffed, as if those were the most outlandish claims. Dib, of course, knew otherwise.</p>
<p>"...Oh. Uh. Sorry?" Dib shrugged, starting to walk again. Zim followed, "I don't need your sympathy, dumb human! Just...stop hurting yourself." Dib frowned at his scuffed sneakers, deciding to stuff his hands deep in his pockets, "...Whatever. I don't see why the hell you care."</p>
<p>Zim frowned at him, "...If you don't I'll...uh...brainwash your little annoying sister!" Dib blinks, then he snickered, "Promise? Can you brainwash her to shut her mouth sometimes?" Zim looked at him with wide bug eyes, then he laughed like a villain, hearty and practiced, "Well, of course!"</p>
<p>Dib looked down, the faint ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. Maybe he missed this, a little.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>